To Remember
by fowlfan
Summary: A mysterious dream, an uncertain promise, what is Sakura willing to do to remember that hole, that person, in her memory?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness swirled around her, taking her breath away with the feeling of nothingness. The darkness felt like wind, threatening to tear her apart. Her eyes were shut tight as if it would make the feeling go away. As if her prayer was answered the wind stopped. She popped one eye open.

"Wha?!" she cried. All around her were her memories; floating around her, showing their contents on something that looked like- what were those called again? Ah yes, television screens. The floor and everything else but she and her memories were pure black, nothing. She smiled as she watched one of her memories; in it she was holding hands with someone, but whom? Something obscured the person. Alarmed she looked at another memory, and another. They were all tainted, as if someone was purposely erased form her memory, someone who she loved.

"Do you want to know who it is?" a male voice echoed through the space. She fell down onto her knees, suddenly weak from the thought of not knowing who the person was.

"Yes, yes. Please tell me" she said softly.

"I cannot. I can however lift the curse placed upon you to forget," said the voice again.

"Why-why are you helping me?" she asked uncertainly.

"You need to be helped, that's all," replied the voice, devoid of emotion.

"What do I have to do?" asked Sakura desperately.

"One _little_ thing,"

"What is it?"

"You must promise to do it first," the girl glanced at a memory floating past her. The happiness felt from it was tainted by the empty space were someone should be, tearing at her heart. She grimaced.

"I-I promise.""Good. All you have to say is 'hum ja ray hai raat ka ghar ko' next time you are being transported to another world," the voice told her.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It's of no concern of yours I _assure _you, but you have promised to do so, so must you, or you will never remember," the voice said, "And you are bound by your promise…" the voice started to laugh sadisticly as chains sprouted out from the floor underneath the girl, grabbing onto her arms and legs. They slowly pulled her into the darkness as she screamed and the laughter continued on…

**A/N: Yes relatively short chapter. The 'random' words in that one part is actually urdu, which my friend happens to speak. What's it mean? You'll find out in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the long long time to update, I really just don't like typing

**A/N: Sorry about the long long time to update, I really just don't like typing .**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tsubasa: Resovoir Chronicles characters.

"Ahhhhh!!" Sakura screamed bolting from her bed. Unbeknownst to her the rooms occupant, Fai, jumped a foot in the air. She held her head in her heands, breathing heavily. She could remember every single detail of her dream. That mysterious voice, that promise she made…

"Nightmare?", asked Fai kindly. She was startled and jumped.

"Ye-yes…"

"What about?"

"I-I can't remember," she lied.

"I think you do, wanna tell me about it?" he said politely. She told him about the nightmare, "Hmmm, well Sakura I can give you this advice. Darkness can blind you in more ways than one, but you can always just turn on the light," he said mysteriously. Sakura: sweatdrop.

"This is supposed to help me, how?" she asked exasperated.

"Think about it Little Kitty," he replied and patted her head, "Kuro-kun and Syaoran are out looking for your feather, Mokona said he felt it early on today, maybe we'll be lucky and get it quickly!"

"Maybe…" she mused quietly and after Fai left she continued to sit in bed and think about what he had said.

.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona returned later that night. Sakura had thought about Fai's words all day and still hadn't made any sense of them.

"Any luck?" The magician asked.

"Mokona sensed something, but lost it a minute later," replied Syaoran, sitting down in the house they had rented. Fai placed some food on the table and Kurogane also sat down.

"Useless little meat bun," he sighed.

"Mokona's not useless!!" cried Mokona annoyed.

"No you're not useless," Sakura picked him up in her arms, hugging him. Syaoran smiled watching the sight.

"Hey, when you two break it up over there pass me that bowl," interrupted Kurogane. The 'pair' pouted.

"You're just jealous that YOU'RE not hugging Mokona, Kuro-tan," Fai teased. He then dodged the plate thrown at him soon after. Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona laughed as the two fought.

.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

Sakura lay in bed that night thinking about the promise she had made and Fai's words. Mokona lay asleep in her arms.

'What had those words meant?' she thought about both occasions. Sadly, she moved her hand and shook Mokona gently to wake him up.

"Hmmm?" asked the half-asleep creature.

"Mokona, can we leave the second I get my feather back?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure thing, Sa…ku…ra," he said and fell back asleep. Sakura hugged him closer. Was she doing the right thing?

.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s.

It was afternoon the next day. Fai was washing the dishes from lunch and Sakura was drying.

"I don't know why we can't go with them," Sakura said, slightly miffed.

"This world is especially dangerous and you know that. Kurogane-tan, Mokona _and_ Syaoran wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He had stressed Syaoran's name.

"I guess but still…Fai I still don't underst…" she looked over to him. He looked at her questioningly.

"¿Yo tengo un gato en mis pantalones?" he asked her in another language, comepletly confused. Sakura sighed.

"Mokona is too far away," she told him. He, hearing Mokona, nodded. The two finished their jobs in silence. Fai took off the yellow rubber gloves on his hands as the sink drained.

"All done," he mused to himself. Sakura heard and understood him.

"Oh, they must be coming back!" she said happily. Seconds later the door opened.

"Any luck?" called Fai to the living room. Syaoran ran in with Mokona on his head, a glowing feather being held in both hands.

"Here, Sakura-hime," he said and handed it to her. As Kurogane walked into the room Mokona leaped up off of Syaoran starting to transport the group. The feather sunk into the girls cheast and, making a decision, she whispered.

"Hum ja ray hai raat ka ghar ko." Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. She didn't see the dark red symbols swirl around the group. She didn't hear her friends yelling. She didn't feel the sensation of utter nothingness. No, she just slept peacefully.

…

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? Yes Fai was speaking Spanish, and if you understand what he said, I hope you find it as funny as I do. He thought that Sakura was telling him that. I don't know when I will update this, maybe a few reviews will help? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, last chapter

**A/N: Ok, last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, CLAMP does.

m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s

A pounding sound awoke Sakura from her dreamless sleep. Steady banging noises pounded through her head. 'There shouldn't be any noise…' she thought sleepily. She popped one eye open, only to see her reflection. Surprised, she jumped. Fully awake now she realized that she was trapped inside a glass bubble.

"What?!" She questioned frantically. She hurriedly checked out her surroundings. Outside in another bubble sat Fai looking utterly miserable. Next to him in his own bubble stood Kurogane, banging his fists against the glass, screaming something that could only be heard by him. In a tinier bubble sat Mokona, his happy demeanor gone. Though it was hard to tell but it appeared as if they were in a very tall dungeon, it was dark and had a castle like feel.

"Ahh, the princess awakens," a voice said. Sakura whipped her head toward the source. 'That voice.' she thought, 'I know that voice!' Floating above the captives was a middle aged man; he wore long black and red robes with an odd insignia on them. He held a figure in his grasp-

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. The boy was being held at the neck by the man. Syaoran appeared not to hear her, he was to busy trying to escape. It seemed as if his strength was failing.

"I'll deal with you later," mused the man to Syaoran letting him go. As he did so a bubble formed around the boy and kept him floating near the unknown antagonist. Sakura's bubble floated upward next to the man.

"Let him go!" she yelled furiously.

"Ah, I'm sorry, that isn't in my interests at the moment, but I must thank you Sakura, you did a good job." He laughed harshly. Sakura was shocked, she had caused all this? "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to get the real Syaoran here back." He said, motioning to the bubble next to her. The boy inside was staring at her, his body language conveying what she could not hear. He wanted to do something but he was helpless.

"Why did you do this, who are you?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. I am Fei Wong Reed, a direct descendent of Clow Reed." Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Clow…?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, and why did I do this? I've already told you. Syaoran here escaped, I needed him back. Oh wait, I forgot to grant your wish didn't I?" He placed his hand on the glass imprisoning her. A light shot out into the bubble straight into her forehead. She lost consciousness for a second.

m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s

_Her hands grasped a figures hand. She had such a feeling of joy, her face was beaming. The blacked-out hand slowly grew lighter and into focus, this trend followed up his arm, down his torso, his legs, and then finally his face. She __knew__ those amber eyes, that messy hair, and that smile. The person in her memory was Syaoran!_

m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s

Sakura came awake with a jolt. "Syaoran!" she called out. Tears of joy were falling from her eyes. _He_ was the one she had always loved! An odd crackling sound filled the air, like lightning or some sort of energy. She looked to see where it was coming from. She gasped as she saw Fei Wong pulsing light through Syaoran's bubble. The boy was screaming in pain.

"Tell me- " The man was saying.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed again, this time much louder. She began to beat against the glass. Through the pain he looked over to her and smiled, then his eyes closed and he collapsed onto the bottom of his prison. "Nooo!" Tears that had been falling already increased in flow. She could feel anger like she had never felt before well up inside her. Her fists pounded against the glass harder.

"It's no use little girl, those bubbles are impenetra-" Fei Wong was saying. Sakura pounded even harder.

'Please let me save them. Please,' she begged in her thoughts. Almost instantly her bright wings sprouted out of her back, giving her enough power to break open the bubble prison and miraculously escape.

"Let them go!" She yelled again, the man only smiled.

"Just because you broke out doesn't mean you can defeat me! There's no one here with magical powers equivalent to mine. Just like the boy you're going to have to learn the hard way." He shot dark tendrils out at Sakura's flying form as she dodged. Her weak wings could barely move in time to miss his attacks. She had to get out of there.

"No," she said defiantly. Her rage was getting stronger, her weak wings becoming brighter and more powerful. "But I can do this!" she yelled, her wings sending out a pulse of light that radiated away from her, lighting up the entire space. The attacks that Fei Wong sent instantly dissolved as the other glass prisons broke. Sakura flew quickly down to catch Syaoran as he fell.

"Get back here!" yelled Fei Wong. He started after her.

"Mokona, transport us!" Sakura screamed on her way down. Mokona, free from his prison, jumped up into the air and started to transport Fai and Kurogane. Sakura sped up just in time to be taken along with them and all five of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Fei Wong Reed floated down to the floor and stared at where the group had just been. "Next time…" he muttered mysteriously.

m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s

The group landed on a soft patch of grass in the middle of a vast green field. Sakura's wings slowly sunk back into her body after she landed. Clutched in her arms was Syaoran, badly hurt and barely breathing.

"Syaoran, please Syaoran you're going to be okay," she pleaded softly. His eyes fluttered open as she shakily placed him on the ground, not strong enough to hold him for long. He looked at her face and smiled.

"I'm sure I will be," he told her comfortingly. A few tears fell down Sakura's face.

"Syaoran, I remember. The person that was erased from my memory, it was you!" Surprise filled his face, "That's why you always helped me, we were best friends when we were little. And I also know this. I-I love you." She whispered at the end. His face lit up in joy.

"I love you too Sakura," he whispered also, his eyes started to close, and then fell shut.

"Syaoran?" she asked frantically. Fai walked over and held a finger to the boy's wrist. He smiled.

"We need to get him to a hospital or somewhere we can treat him," he told her. The worried look on her face persisted. "Don't worry, he's going to be fine." She smiled in relief. Kurogane walked over and picked the limp boy up. Sakura could still see a faint smile on his lips. Finally she had remembered, and she had told him. She thought back to her doubts before. She had done the right thing after all.

**A/N: Yes that's the end! This is a rather old story, it isn't one of my favorites either. If you could suggest ways in which I could become better I would really appreciate it. **

**Some final notes if you are still with me here, the random words in chapters One and Two said 'To the castle of night'. This is before any of the more recent chapters too so WARNING SPOILER ALERTNESS Sakura isn't known to be a clone yet and all that jazz. Also, why did Sakura's wings suddenly come out and why could she do all of those things? FanFiction magic my friends!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you can! 3**


End file.
